Cozumel Vacation
by chloebealehuh
Summary: Beca and Chloe go to Cozumel to get away on a romantic vacation only to find Chloe's ex is staying in the suite across the hall from them. ONESHOT.


Beca didn't tan. She burned. She credited this to her Irish lineage, forever thanking her fathers side of the family for this curse as she sat on what she was pretty sure was the softest, whitest beach she'd ever been on. Not that she'd been on many, but still. Though, sometimes the burn thing wasn't such a curse, so it turned out as Beca was sat between the legs of her girlfriend, both facing the ocean as Chloe added the final touches of suncream to Beca's delicate skin.

The beach was pretty barren in the tourist department so the couple were only sharing it with roughly 40 people all scattered in their own little groups, minding their own business. And it was really nice. Peaceful.

Chloe's hands worked their way from the small of Beca's back all the way to her shoulders and she swiftly added a dollop of suncream on each shoulder before spreading it down Beca's arms and rubbing it in. The redhead leaned in and rested her head in the crook between Beca's neck and her shoulder and pecked her jaw.

* * *

"You're all done, babe."

Beca only hummed in response.

Chloe took hold of Beca's hands resting in her lap and squeezed. "Come on, I want to go in the sea" she pleaded.

Beca's head fell back, leaning on Chloe's shoulder as she groaned. "Can you just keep doing that thing with your hands? That would be real nice."

Chloe huffed before untangling herself from her girlfriend and standing above her with her hands resting on her hips. "You don't need any more sunscreen and I'll be damned if I spend this whole vacation sleeping. You are going in that ocean and you are going to like it."

Beca leaned on her hands behind her as she looked at Chloe, really taking her in. Taking in the way her biceps tensed a little as she held her hips, the way her hair shined so nicely in the blazing sun, the way her bikini fit her so perfectly an-

"Beca!" Beca snapped out of her daze as she removed her sunglasses and extended her hand for Chloe to take. Chloe easily lifted the petit girl from the ground before dragging her towards the sea in such a rush that Beca almost fell back into the sand.

Water splashed around the couple as they ran through the sky blue ocean and Beca knew they looked like 7 year olds but she couldn't care less if she tried. Chloe didn't stop dragging Beca until the water was just above the redheads shoulders, making it up to Beca's chin by now.

"Great" Beca deadpanned as she struggled to talk without salty water entering her mouth. "We're in the water, now what?"

Chloe finally released Beca's hand before frantically splashing her with water. Beca swiftly turned away as she blindly splashed back, spitting out water that had made it into her mouth. Over the splashing, Beca could hear fits of childish giggles erupting from Chloe and it's moments like these and the moment on the beach where Beca remembers why she loves Chloe Beale so much in spite of her forcing Beca into oceans and places she was sure to burn to a crisp. Chloe Beale was a beautiful human being, inside and out. She had the face of an angel accompanied with the personality and peppiness of a preteen and the combination never ceased to melt Beca's heart.

Beca's musings stopped in their tracks as Chloe's splashing suddenly stopped and the giggles dissipated. Deciding this was some kind of trap, Beca stopped her splashing but very cautiously turned back to Chloe to see Chloe staring in the opposite direction, arms in mid-splash. Beca approached the older girl and took one of her hands.

"Chloe, you okay there?" she asked.

Chloe turned back to Beca with a frown etched on her face. "Yeah" she answered slowly. "Just thought I saw someone I knew" she trailed off before facing Beca properly and giving her a huge grin. "But that's impossible, right? Way out here?" she asked, more to herself.

Beca quickly looked over Chloe's shoulder to see if she recognised anyone but didn't. Everyone here seemed like strangers to her, all minding their own business. "Unless you have yourself a little stalker I doubt we'll find anyone we know."

Chloe took Beca's waist in her hands beneath the water as they touched noses. "And that's why we came, right? So it could be just you" she pecked Beca's lips. "And me" she kissed them again. "And a little paradise" she finished before kissing Beca properly this time as Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe's neck and thank God Chloe was taller because this meant Beca was elevated just enough so water didn't splash in their faces as they kissed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca and Chloe were in the elevator chuckling away with their towels wrapped around their bikini clad bodies, planting lazy kisses to each others lips every so often between fits of giggles.

The doors to the elevator opened and this time it was Beca's turn to drag Chloe as she took the redheads hand in hers and led her to their room.

"What's the rush, Miss Mitchell?" Chloe asked playfully.

"You'll have to wait and see" Beca threw a wink behind her.

"Chloe?" Beca stopped in her tracks, or more like she was forced to as Chloe had stopped so abruptly at the sound of her name.

Both women turned around to see a tall man with dark hair and a questioning frown on his face as he approached them.

"Holy shit, Chloe it is you" he half laughed as he opened his arms for a hug which Beca only felt a little uncomfortable about because the dude was only in his swimming trunks and she had to admit he was quite attractive, if you're into that sort of thing.

Chloe released Beca's hand and accepted the hug surprisingly willingly. _Who the hell was this guy?_

"Oh my God, how long has it been? 5? 6 years?" he asked as he pulled away, letting is hands rest on Chloe's arms as he seemed to be eyeing her up and down. "You look good" he commented.

Chloe looked as if she was about to answer before Beca took a step forward, taking Chloe's hand in hers. "Hi, I'm Beca" the significantly shorter of the group deadpanned. "Who are you?"

The man extended his hand to Beca, which she tentatively accepted. "I'm Tom, nice to meet you" he said as he shook Beca's hand rather firmly.

"Tom and I used to date all the way back in High School, so no Tom, it's been like about 9 years" Chloe laughed.

Tom released Beca's hand, which she stretched a little to shake of the lingering pain of his strong grip, and laughed. "Well, math never was my thing." He looked between the two girls. "So, how do you too know each other?"

"She's my-"

"Chloe and I-"

The two girls spoke at once before looking at each other willing each other to speak first.

"Beca is my girlfriend, Tom" Chloe answered finally.

Tom raised his brows in realisation. "So that's why you dumped me" he laughed.

"No" Chloe playfully knocked his shoulder. "I'm actually bisexual. I dumped you because you're annoying" the redhead joked.

"Ha ha ha" Tom exaggerated before turning to Beca. "Take care of this one, dude. She's got a big heart."

Beca gave him a tight lipped smile out of awkwardness. "I will."

Tom let out a sigh as he eyed the couple. "Well" he clapped his hands together. "I'm going to go back to my room where my _wife_ is waiting. Maybe I'll bump into you guys later? We could all grab a few drinks?"

Before Beca could answer Chloe interjected with a polite nod and a promise of meeting tomorrow evening at the hotel bar.

Tom left the two alone finally and Chloe gave Beca an irritated scowl.

"What?"

"You treated him like he was some kind of predator, Beca. He was just being friendly and don't even think that you're getting us out of that bar tomorrow night" Chloe said before walking in the direction of their room.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It's just a little weird that he's here, you know? What are the odds?" Beca said as she followed behind the older woman.

Chloe opened the door before dropping her things on a free chair and turning to face Beca as Beca was shutting the door behind her.

"You know there's never any need for you to be jealous, right?"

Beca smiled at the redhead. "I can't help it, I mean look at you" Beca answered, gesturing to Chloe across the room.

Chloe smiled back before dropping her towel into the wash pile. "I'm heading for a shower, care to join me?"

"Always."


End file.
